Handcuffs
by DaniiButNotBeck
Summary: Cheesy Trope Challenge Request from the-sound-as-it-fell over on tumblr: #13 – Handcuffed Together. Rated T for language. Complete.


Cheesy Trope Challenge Request from the-sound-as-it-fell over on tumblr: #13 – Handcuffed Together

Pairing: Alex Cabot/Olivia Benson

Rating: K+/T for language

Notes: Takes place early season 3

…

* * *

Locking himself in the bathroom of their cramped hotel in Denver, Elliot sits on the closed lid of the toilet, cradling his cellphone between his ear and his shoulder. "They're fighting again," he says as soon as the other line is answered.

Back in New York City, Captain Don Cragen sighs. "About what?"

"I don't know."

"Aren't you in the same room as them?"

"I'm hiding in the bathroom. I can't take it anymore, Cap. These two are driving me crazy."

"There's nothing I can do from my desk, Elliot. You'll have to find a way to deal with it." With that, Cragen hangs up and Elliot is left listening to a dial tone.

Muttering under his breath, Elliot opens the bathroom door and is instantly assaulted by the screaming voices of Olivia Benson and Alex Cabot.

"God damn it, Cabot," Olivia yells. "You're a lawyer. There has to be something you can do."

"Exactly, Detective Benson," Alex yells back. "I'm a lawyer, not a miracle worker."

"Alright," Elliot yells over Alex and Olivia, "I've had enough of the both of you." He grabs his handcuffs off his belt and attaches one side to Olivia's left hand and the other side to Alex's right hand. "Now, once you two can learn to get along, I'll take these off. Until then, consider yourselves locked up."

Looking down at the metal around her wrist, Olivia frowns. "This isn't funny, Elliot."

"Take these off right now, Detective Stabler," Alex says.

"No." Elliot crosses his arms over his chest. "You two can beg all you want, these things aren't coming off until you know how to get along." With a smirk, he turns on his heel and heads for the door, calling over his shoulder. "You better get comfortable; the news says we'll be stuck here for a couple more days."

Olivia sighs as the door slams shut. "I think I could pick the lock if we had a bobby-pin," Olivia says, pushing her free hand through her hair.

"I didn't bring any," Alex says.

"Neither did I."

They stand silently in the middle of the room for a few minutes, the only noise coming from the tv droning in the background.

"Maybe the janitor has a pair of metal cutters," Alex suggests.

"Good idea." Olivia pulls Alex over to the hotel phone and dials the number for the main desk. Redirected to the janitor's office, she listens as she is told the man with the keys to the supply closet went home already. Slamming the phone against the receiver harder than necessary, Olivia groans. "Outta luck there. The guy with the keys went home early because of the storm."

"I am going to kill your partner."

"Not if I kill him first."

Without thinking, Olivia falls backward onto the bed. Alex falls too, landing on top of Olivia. Face less than an inch from Alex's, Olivia smirks. "You could at least buy me dinner first."

Alex huffs. "In your dreams, Benson."

Seconds later, the hotel room door opens and Elliot walks in holding a bag of food. "Alright, Benson, I got you a meatball sub, and, Cabot, I got you" – he freezes in his tracks, staring at the scene on the bed – "Whoa. Am I interrupting something?"

At the sound of her partner's voice, Olivia turns her head and levels a glare at him. "Can you help us out here, asshole?"

Elliot sets the bag on the table and helps pull the two to their feet. "What happened?"

"You happened," Alex yells, jabbing her finger against his chest. "You with your _great idea_ to handcuff us and then leave."

Elliot grins sheepishly. "Well, I'm glad you think it was a great idea, Alex, but really—"

"Oh, my God," Alex yells, throwing her hands up (and taking Olivia's with her). "I hate you," she says. "And I can't even storm away because you have us _handcuffed together_."

Looking at Alex, Olivia can't help but laugh. The look of utter despair and resignation the other woman is wearing is equal parts adorable and amusing, even if she is feeling the same way. "Alright, Elliot, it's not funny anymore. Time to take off the cuffs."

Elliot sighs, reaching into a pocket of his jeans. His brow furrowing, he checks the other pockets on his jeans then the pockets of his jacket. "Uh oh."

"No," Olivia says, shaking her head. "No, you are not doing this, Elliot Stabler."

"Liv, I swear I put the key in my pocket."

Alex sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I hate you, Elliot Stabler. When we get back to New York, I'm going to find a way to frame you for murder."

"Or" – Olivia shrugs – "we could always kill him here and say he went missing."

"Hey now," Elliot says, backing away from the women with his hands held up defensively, "you two should be thanking me."

Olivia snorts and Alex quirks her eyebrow. "Why's that?" Alex asks.

"You're not fighting anymore."

"We would be if we weren't united in our goal to get out of these handcuffs."

Elliot shrugs, walking backwards to the door. "I'm gonna go see if there's anyone around here with access to anything that'll cut the metal."

Once Elliot leaves the room, Alex and Olivia sit carefully on the bed and turn the tv to a movie neither of them is really interested in.

"He's right, you know," Alex says, after several long minutes.

Looking away from the tv, Olivia's brow furrows. "About what?"

"We haven't fought since he handcuffed us."

Olivia grins. "Alex, that's because we've only talked about the handcuffs since he handcuffed us."

Alex smiles toothily. "Oh, is that why? I thought it was because you finally realized how irresistible I am."

Laughing, Olivia shakes her head. "Only in your dreams, Counselor."

It is quiet in the room after their laughter fades, the noise from the tv not really penetrating the silence. Lying back, they stare blankly at the tv, each drifting off into their own thoughts.

When Elliot walks back into the room an hour later, they have fallen asleep, handcuffed hands clasped tightly.

Elliot wakes Olivia up gently, motioning for her to stay quiet as soon as she opens her eyes. He kneels down beside her and whispers, "You have your handcuffs on you; I know you do."

Olivia, at least, has the good grace to blush. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Shaking his head, Elliot rolls his eyes. "She's gonna be pissed when she finds out, Liv."

"If you shut your mouth, she won't find out."

"Find out what?" Alex asks, leaning up on her shoulder, her voice thick with sleep.

"Nothing," Olivia says quickly. "Sorry we woke you. Go back to sleep."

Alex shakes her head. "I still need to brush my teeth and change…Olivia?"

"Yes?"

"How are we going to change our clothes?"

Closing her eyes, Olivia sighs. "Outside pouch of my bag," she says, nodding to Elliot. Cracking one eye open, she looks up at Alex, grinning sheepishly. "Don't be mad."

Alex brow furrows. "Why would I be mad?" A jingling from the other side of the room catches her attention. She looks over to see the small silver keys in Elliot's hand. "What did you do?"

"Hands," Elliot says, standing beside the bed. Alex and Olivia sit up and offer their hands to Elliot, allowing him to unlock the handcuffs. Putting them back on his belt, he looks between the women and nods. "I'm gonna go take a walk. Call me if you need me."

Olivia waits until the door is shut to look at Alex. "I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

Olivia shakes her head. "I thought maybe…" she trails off, shaking her head.

Alex leans over, pressing a kiss to Olivia's lips. "If you wanted to use the cuffs," she whispers, "you should've just asked." With a wink, she slides off the bed and saunters into the bathroom.

Olivia stares after her, her mouth hanging open. "Holy shit."

_End_


End file.
